


Comfort Blanket

by sunflower_swan



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Draco is gone and Harry is having a bad day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029495
Comments: 27
Kudos: 22





	Comfort Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> **January 2021**  
>  Prompt: Borrowed  
> Word Count: 117
> 
> Thank you to the challenge mods!

The front door slams. Harry storms through the flat to the bedroom he shares with his boyfriend. This was the most irritating, ridiculous, and vexing day of his life. There’s only one thing he wants and it’s the exact thing he can’t have right now.

Instead, he tears apart the bedroom in search of a substandard replacement. Items are tossed and scattered in his hunt; he does not care about the damage he is inflicting to the innocent room.

Finally locating the object of his quest, he pulls the old, familiar hoodie over his head. The fresh, sharp, and calming scent of Draco help to empty his mind of worry. This will be a long two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/)! XOXO


End file.
